brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lunadragongirl/Thy 13 Questions of Serene Destiny
Hey! I was given a sweet mention for this tag by Kamino12 (Kami). I love answering questions, so God willing this will be great fun!! �� But first, the rules. 'Rules:' Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. Answer the 13 questions asked to you. Make 13 questions of your own. Mention 3 other people. Tag-backs are allowed. Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. 'My Answers' 1: What's your favorite music genre? Classical and game music. I can't choose. They're both my absolute favourites! 2: How MANY fictional crushes do u hv? XD Um, well... I used to have a more "tame" amount of crushes (fictional or otherwise), but at the age I am I literally grow crushes on every guy I meet\see in fiction (Unless it's someone I'm related to or something just as creepy, of course.) 3: What sort of characters are your favorite? (Ex. Annoying, sweet, smart) I've quite a variety of kinds of characters I like, actually, but I guess the kinds I universally like are those that follow my morals. It's not because I "relate" to them or something. It's because that carries a good message through them. Even though I don't always make MY characters follow all my looser morals, especially at the start of their character (i.e rebellious, a little morally ambiguous, etc.). And i also like seeing trope-breaking characters. 4: If you could add one more piece of furniture to your room, wht would it be? Oooh, a really pretty white chair, I think. 5: What's the longest you've ever procrastinated for? Oh boooyyyy... a long time. Longer than a year, that's all I'll say. 6: What's one skill you'd LIKE to have? To make decisions easier, or just, in extention, to be more strong\confident - both physically (not like muscles or something ��) and mentally. 7: Do u believe in aliens? Nope. Goes against my beliefs and what I know to be the true. I do like Star Wars and such, however. Just... not in OUR world. 8: Favorite sandwich? Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gf bread and chicken nuggets with mayonnaise spread on the bread. 9: Are you generally more of an optimist or a pessimist? Well, because of my mental illnesses I'm a pessimist, but when I was better\at my core I'm more of an optimist. �� 10: WHY is your favorite color your favorite? My favourite colour is petal pink, and, like a lot of things, it's because it inspires me. It makes me think of cherry blossoms slowly falling down; it makes me think of beauty and purity; it makes me feel both peace and happiness. Plus, pink has always been my favourite colour. �� 11: WHY is ur least fav color your least favorite? Any neon\over bright\lurid\"hot" colour is automatically my least favourite. It's too modernistic and garish for me, and I just personally don't think its a likable range of colour. I do understand those who do like it, though. 12: What is the hairstyle of your dreams? Don't get me started. I think it would be really long, long, wavy hair, with a braid across the top of the head that - behind the head - hangs at the bottom of the head, interlaced with all kinds and colours of delicate, small wild flowers. The face is framed with two long braids that rest over the ear but still let it show. Ahh, it's so clear in my mind... 13: And how do you develop Ideas? I don't have any particular "regime", but music and nature inspire me a lot. Generally, I always try and let my ideas "come", as it were, lest they become stilted and stale. 'My Questions' 1. Who is your favourite Elves character? (If you don't like Elves\don't know anything about the characters, then you should say your favourite Lego character.) 2. What is your favourite mythical being? (Remember, this includes both mythical creatures and humanoids\races!) 3. Are you a fan of Nintendo? If so, what is your favourite franchise? 4. What's your favourite book genre? 5. Are you an introvert (recharges by being alone, directs energy toward internal things), extravert (recharges by being with people, directs energy toward external things) or ambivert (very neutral between these two tendencies)? 6. Are you realistic or idealistic? 7. Do you like fluffy things? 8. What's your biggest hobby? 9. Are you a "night person" or a "day person"? 10. Fire or ice? 11. Imagine you're in a fantasy forest, and there are three paths to choose between: A. The dark, overgrown and gnarled one that leads deeper into the forest, speckled with unusual things and untouched by time. It is laden with embers and whispers of war. B. The light, innately beautiful one, bursting with little fairies, butterflies, glowy flora and a clear, quaint path that leads to a large flower meadow clearing, hidden and bordered by trees. In it are roaming unicorns and pegasi. C. The mysterious, fading wintery path, covered in thick fog and steadily thinning birch trees. How it can be winter when it is not winter is a mystery, and it is vastly unknown what lies in the foggy, snowing pathway. Which do you choose? 12. Are you more into following trends or breaking ones? (Or just ones you don't like) 13. And finally... what's your opinion on wolves? My Mentions: TheMime005. Rea4dragon. Glayodin. I'm really wrecked\sleepy and tired right now, so my answers\questions may be a little... random or long-winded (or VERY long-winded, as the case may be). And it was hard for me to think for the mentions. Ah well, it was great fun! Thanks, Kami!! �� God bless you and hope you enjoy this! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Question Tag